katherinessurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine's Survivor: Easter Island
Survivor: Easter Islands is the fourth season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on September 20, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on October 20, 2013. It ended with Aaryn N. defeating both Ronnie R. and Alex G. at the Final Tribal Council with a 4-2-1 vote from the jury members. Aaryn N. won, because she kept her social game clean and good with the jury members and her strategical moves. Ronnie R. was deafeated, because he didn't play his social game correctly, because he played his game more with strategical. Alex G. was defeated for not being active threw out the game too much, so the jury didn't notice him too much until he became active later in the game. At the Reunion, Ronnie R. won Fan Favorite, Alex G. won Player of the Season. The tribe for this season are named after hotel/resorts around Easter Island. The tribes are Manavai, wearing gold, Atavai, wearing green. The merge tribe name is Hangaroa, wearing the gray buffs Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. '' The Game Game Summary 'Episode 1: "First Impressions are Important"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. 'Episode 2: "To Be Active & Try My Best!"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Word Scrambler – Players must unscramble words that they're given before the other tribe completes them. 'Episode 3: "Expect the Unexpected"' *'Reward Challenge:' Tribe Camp Filler – Both tribes are to find there new tribe and fill it before the other tribe. 'Episode 4: "Really Hoping they Pull Threw"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Immunity Poll – Both tribes are placed in a poll together. The tribe with the highest percentage would win immunity. 'Episode 5: "Looks Like Everything is Working"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Blog War – Both tribes were placed on a same blog togehter. The tribe with the most trends in the blog would win immunity. 'Episode 5: "Back in the Game Everyone!"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Social Tribe – Tribes were to be social with there tribes and then send a good/long confessional to the host on what they've done. The tribe with the most interesting confessionals would win immunity. 'Episode 6: "Not Enought Time to Vote"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Word It Out – The host will post a letter and a number, contestants need to post a word that starts with that letter & has the same amount of numbers. The word also needs to be considered an official word by Dictionary.com. 'Episode 7: "I Laugh in the Face of Fear"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Tiki Giver – Contestants are all given ten tiki's to give to there fellow castaways and it's their job to make sure they get the correct amount of tikis to win immunity. If they go overboard the number that's give then they lose. 'Episode 8: "I Can't Believe in the Vote"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Immunity Battle – All of the remaining players will be placed in a poll & the viewers will get to decide who will receive the Sole Immunity win. 'Episode 9: "We're the Only Power Duo!"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Katherine's Favorite – Contestants must battle it out against each other to earn Katherine's attention. They must send confessionals, talk with her, and make her decide to give him/her the Immunity Necklace. 'Episode 10: "Wow, How the Fuck?"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Stab – The host will type out "Stab" then you will post the name of one of the players, if you were the first person to say the name, right after the host said "Stab" then that person who you stabbed will be out, it will keep going until there is one left standing. 'Episode 11: "Jonathan Got Robbed"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Survivor Speller – The host will give out a letter to the contestants and they are going to make a long letter word that starts with that letter. The contestant with the longest word at the end of the round wins. 'Episode 12: "Congrats to Everyone"' *'Immunity Challenge: Easter Island Race - '''Contestants must all race around a small island in Easter Island. They are given five placed in where they will need to compete and find the finish line. *'Immunity Challenge: Moai Crusher - '''Contestants will be handed three mini moai replicas that they will need to keep safe, and by doing that they will be given a series of questions they will need to answer. Jury Votes Category:Katherine's Survivor Seasons Category:Twist Season